The New National Anthem
by edaaim
Summary: "Wenn wir schon gemeinsam im Regen sitzen, dann sollte ich Ihren Namen kennen.", sagte sie dann. Sie pustete in ihren Kakao, aus dem warmer Dampf stieg. "Ich bin Emilia Black." Isaac fiel es nicht schwer, seine Stimme wieder zu finden. Der Regenschirm in seiner einen Hand, und der Kakao in seiner anderen gaben ihm ein jähes Gefühl von Hoffnung. "Ich bin Isaac.", sagte er. "Isaac La


_**The New National Anthem**_

_**Drag my hand behind you like a chain behind a truck.**_  
_**Sparks over your carpet while I chase you through the darkness.**_  
_**Somebody's supposed to fall in love, but nobody even calls.**_  
_**Somebody's supposed to tear this place apart until you find me hiding, silently I wait.**_  
_**You'll be excited just to see me someday, everything's okay. **_

Am Mittwoch hatte es zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr geregnet. Isaac saß mit einem pathetischen Blick auf dem Boden, seine Schultern eingesunken, als würden sie die Last die ihm sein neues Leben auf die Schultern gelegt hatte nicht mehr aushalten, und seine Kleidung hatte sich nass an seine kühle Haut geheftet. Er war einfach gerannt und gerannt, bis seine Füße nachgeben hatten. Er fühlte sich alleine, wie noch nie davor.  
Obwohl es jetzt in seinem Leben ein ganzes Rudel gab, dass sich um ihn sorgte, hatte ihn in letzter Zeit etwas ganz anderes gestört. Es war kein Gefühl, mehr ein Unbehagen das ihn immer wieder einholte. Es tauchte auf, wenn Jackson Lydia liebevoll in seine Arme schloss und sie küsste. Immer wenn Allison und Scott in ihren Augen diesen Ausdruck hatten, als ob jeweils der andere für sie notwendig zum Leben sei. Oder als Erica damals immer versuchte die anderen nicht merken zu lassen, dass es sie zum Ausrasten brachte, wenn ein anderes Mädchen sich Boyd näherte.  
Erica war schon seit langer Zeit tot. Und jetzt war auch Boyd gegangen.

Das Einzige das Isaac geblieben war, war eine große Kluft in seinem Herzen, wo einst seine beiden Freunde gewesen waren. Und immer noch dieses zerrende Gefühl, dass ihm immer etwas fehlen würde.  
Nein, nicht etwas, sondern _jemand_.

Isaac hatte nie den Sinn von Liebe verschwanden, wie auch, er hatte nie dieses Gefühl vermittelt bekommen. Seine Mutter war gestorben als er noch klein war. Sie hatte es nicht ausgehalten, dass in ihrem Bauch ein Kind heranwuchs, dass gegen ihren Willen entstanden war. Eine Woche nach Isaacs Geburt hatte sie sich das Leben genommen. Sein Vater war ein Psychopath gewesen, der nicht in der Lage gewesen war gar irgendetwas zu fühlen. Isaac hatte zugesehen, wie Jackson ihn in Stücke gerissen hatte.  
Und er hatte nichts dabei gefühlt. Kein Bedauern, kein Schmerz. Nicht mal Angst um sein eigenes Leben. Hätte Jackson sich entschieden, auch Isaac zu töten, es wäre ihm egal gewesen.

Vielleicht hatte er mit seinem Vater doch mehr gemeinsam, als er wahr haben wollte. Vielleicht war er nicht mehr in der Lage etwas zu fühlen. War es nie gewesen.

Sein Blick war leer, auf keinen bestimmten Punkt fixiert. Er fühlte sich auseinander gerissen, und nicht mal als er durch den Wald gerannt war, in einer Geschwindigkeit mit der keiner der anderen Wölfen mithalten konnte, hatte er sich besser gefühlt. Und normalerweise half es immer.  
Dieses Mal war es jedoch anders. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihn nichts mehr zusammen halten könnte.  
Dann traf sein Blick ihren, und er klammerte sich an das warme Braun ihrer Iriden, als wären sie das letzte, dass ihn vor dem Ertrinken retten könnte.

Sie stand unschlüssig vor ihrer Haustür, in ihrer Hand ein grüner Regenschirm. Ihre Haare waren zu einem unordentlichen Knoten gebunden und sie trug eine ausgewaschene Jogginghose, ein einfaches T-Shirt darüber. Sie schien einige Sekunden mit sich selbst zu ringen, ehe sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog und mit eiligen Schritten auf Isaac zu lief.

"Sir, ist alles in Ordnung?", rief sie zu ihm. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ein Telefon, welches ihre einzige Lichtquelle war. Die Sonne hatte sich schon vor Stunden zurückgezogen. Sie bückte sich zu Isaac, hielt den Regenschirm über sie beide und starrte ihn durch ihre aufgerissenen Augen stumm an.  
Isaac starrte genauso stumm zurück.

"Sind Sie verletzt? Soll ich einen Krankenwagen rufen?", wollte sie dann nach einiger Zeit zögerlich wissen. Isaac sah sie immer noch unverwandt an, seine Augen bohrten sich forschend in ihre. Ihr Gesicht kam ihm vage bekannt vor, aber er wusste nicht woher.  
Vielleicht hatte er sie schon einmal getroffen, Beacon Hills war keine große Stadt, aber erinnerte sich einfach nicht mehr daran. Sie hatte nichts herausstechendes an sich, nichts das einem im Kopf blieb. Aber in diesem Moment war sie das Einzige, dass ihn davon abhielt den Tränen in seinen Augen nachzugeben.

"Nein", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme, "kein Krankenwagen."

"In Ordnung. Aber Sie sitzen schon seit drei Stunden auf dem Boden und es regnet wie aus Eimern. Geht es Ihnen gut?" Sie klang ernst, keineswegs so als würde sie ihn verurteilen oder für einen Psychopathen halten. Obwohl sie das besser tun sollte.  
Isaac vertraute sich selber nicht mehr, nachdem er heute Morgen sein Rudel angeschrien hatte und dann einfach verschwunden war. Es war nicht sein übliches Verhalten. Isaac schrie nie jemanden an. Schon gar nicht die Leute, die sich um ihn kümmerten.  
Aber es war einfach passiert. In seiner zerstörerischen Rage hatte er Dereks Glastisch demoliert, als seine Faust auf die Oberfläche geknallt war und das Glas unter dem Druck des Aufpralls in tausende Stücke gebrochen war. Genauso wie er in Stücke gerissen war.

"Mir geht es gut." Seine Stimme klang immer noch brüchig, aber der Schmerz schien nicht mehr so unerträglich zu sein wie davor.

"Wollen Sie denn nicht irgendwo ins Trockene?", fragte sie nun deutlich verzweifelt. "Sie bekommen noch eine Erkältung."

Isaac sah sie überrascht an. Sie kannte ihn vielleicht mal fünf Minuten, und der Eindruck den er hinterließ war alles andere als positiv. Aber trotzdem schien sie sich tatsächlich zu sorgen, wie es ihm erging. Und dabei waren sie beide doch nur Fremde.  
Als Isaac ihr nicht antwortete, seufzte sie leise auf und nahm seine kalte Hand. Isaac zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ihre warmen Finger seine kühle Haut berührten.

"Gut, wenn Sie hier bleiben wollen, dann nehmen Sie wenigstens meinen Regenschirm. Sonst kann ich nicht beruhigt reingehen." Sie drückte ihm ihren Schirm in die Hand und lächelte ihn kurz zaghaft an. "Wenn es jemanden gibt, denn ich für sie anrufen soll, dann sagen Sie einfach Bescheid."

Isaac wandte seinen Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht ab, als er sprach. "Nein. Da ist niemand."

"Aber jeder hat jemanden.", sagte sie und runzelte die Stirn. "Haben Sie niemanden, der sich um Sie kümmert?"

Isaac wusste die Antwort. Scott, Stiles, Derek, Allison, Cora sogar Lydia, Jackson und Peter warteten wahrscheinlich auf ihn.  
"Nein.", sagte er jedoch. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte er tatsächlich niemanden.

Das Mädchen sah ihn erstaunt an, so als ob sie ihm nicht glauben könnte. Aber nachdem Isaac nichts mehr sagte, und sie zu verblüfft war um ihn noch irgendwas zu fragen, stand sie auf und ging wieder in das Haus.  
Einige Minuten später kam sie mit einer Decke und einer Thermoskanne wieder.  
Auf Isaacs verwunderten Blick antwortete sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Ich hoffe Sie mögen Kakao. Das ist mein Geheimrezept."  
Sie legte die Decke um Isaac und setzte sich neben ihn unter dem Schirm, obwohl sie jetzt auch nass war. Unter Isaacs wachsamen Augen  
schraubte sie die Thermoskanne auf und goss die braune Flüssigkeit in zwei Plastikbecher.  
Als sie ihm eines der Becher reichte, zögerte sie kurz.

"Wenn wir schon gemeinsam im Regen sitzen, dann sollte ich Ihren Namen kennen.", sagte sie dann. Sie pustete in ihren Kakao, aus dem warmer Dampf stieg. "Ich bin Emilia Black."

Isaac fiel es nicht schwer, seine Stimme wieder zu finden. Der Regenschirm in seiner einen Hand, und der Kakao in seiner anderen gaben ihm ein jähes Gefühl von Hoffnung.  
"Ich bin Isaac.", sagte er. "Isaac Lahey."

"Sie haben einen schönen Namen.", sagte sie und richtete ihren Blick auf den Boden. Isaac hörte, wie ihr Herz sich leicht beschleunigte.

"Du.", sagte Isaac. Emilia sah ihn verwirrt an, als sich auf seinen Zügen ein Blick voller Wärme ausbreitete. "Sag Du zu mir."

_**Summer and gold throw their colors at the dark.**_  
_**A mother tells her son, darling look at the sparks.**_  
_**but you hold my attention without even trying.**_  
_**A beautiful reflection from firework eyes.**_  
_**But, never means forever.**_  
_**Desperation, and hanging in the backyard at night.**_

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Isaac die Loft betrat. Das gesamte Rudel war in dem großen Wohnzimmer verteilt, sich untereinander unterhaltend und dann plötzlich allesamt still, als sie Isaac bemerkten.  
In seiner Hand immer noch der grüne Regenschirm und ein seltsames, gar dämliches Grinsen auf den Lippen, stand er klatschnass da und sah seine Freunde an.

Zu jedermanns Überraschung waren Allison und Lydia die ersten, die sich auf den Blonden stürzten und ihn zuerst umarmten und dann schlugen. Nachdem Isaac sich für sein ungewöhnliches Verhalten entschuldigt und Derek einen neuen Tisch versprochen hatte, schien alles wieder in Ordnung zu sein.

Es waren schon Wochen vergangen und Isaac hatte niemanden etwas über Emilia erzählt. Aber das war gar nicht nötig, denn er klebte wie ein Süchtiger an seinem Handy und zählte jede Minute, die Emilia brauchte um ihm zu antworten.

_Von: Emilia B._  
**Meine Eltern sind heute Abend weg. :( Es läuft nichts gutes im Fernsehen.**  
**Langweile! Was machst du so?**

Isaacs verträumtes Grinsen war nichts ungewöhnliches mehr. Aber es störte Lydia, dass er offensichtlich etwas vor dem Rudel verheimlichte. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, was - oder wer? - der Grund sein könnte, dass Isaac sich schon seit Wochen wie ein schusseliger Trottel benahm.  
Aber nicht nur ihr, sondern auch Stiles brannten die Finger. Und ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte, hatte er Isaac das Handy aus den Fingern gezogen und hatte es Scott zugeworfen. Sein bester Freund hatte erstaunlicherweise mal wieder genau verstanden, was Stiles vorgehabt hatte, und fing das Handy sofort auf.

Unter Isaacs lauten Protestrufen wurde die Nachricht laut vorgelesen, und anschließend wurde er mit Fragen bombardiert. Als Isaac sich einigermaßen rechtfertigt hatte, hatte Lydia das Handy in die Finger bekommen und tippte mit einem kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen eine Antwort für Isaac.

Als Isaac ihr das Handy abnahm, war es längst zu spät. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah er auf die schwarzen Lettern, und fühlte wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen weggezogen wurde.

_An: Emilia B._  
**Ich denke an dich. Schon seit einigen Tagen, um ehrlich zu sein.**

Emilia brauchte dieses Mal doppelt so lange, um zu antworten. Und das machte Isaac verrückt. Scott und Allison mussten alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um ihn davon abzuhalten entweder Lydia den Kopf abzureißen, oder in einen Panikanfall zu verfallen.  
Als die Antwort kam, stürzte er sich auf sein Handy und öffnete die Nachricht mit zitternden Händen.

_Von: Emilia B._  
**Ich denke auch an dich.. **

Isaac wusste nicht, ob er Lydia vor Freude umarmen soll, oder ob er sie immer noch in Stücke reißen wollte. Das Lächeln voller Zuneigung auf ihren Lippen zeigte ihm aber, dass kein Dank notwendig ist. Isaac nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, und unter den antreibenden Zurufen seiner Freunde fragte er Emilia tatsächlich nach einem Date.

_An: Emilia B._  
**Ich habe immer noch deinen Regenschirm..**  
**Heute um 8 p.m bei dir?**

Die Antwort kam innerhalb von Sekunden, und alle warteten gespannt auf Isaacs Reaktion. Isaac kaute nervös auf seinem Daumen, als er die Nachricht öffnete.

_Von: Emilia B._  
**Das ist eine ziemlich lahme Ausrede, um mich wieder zu sehen, Lahey. :)**  
**Ich freu mich.**

Es war viel zu schnell acht Uhr, und Isaac stand mit zittrigen Knien vor dem Haus der Blacks. Lydia und Allison hatten ihm geholfen, sich fertig zu machen. Eigentlich hatten sie nicht viel gemacht, weil sie fanden das Isaac von Natur aus schon schöne Locken hatte und sein Style zu ihm passte.  
Er trug eine schwarze Hose, ein T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt und eine ausgeleierte Strickjacke.  
Emilia riss sofort die Tür auf, nachdem er geklingelt hatte. Ihre Haare waren nun ordentlich gelockt und sie hatte sich dezent geschminkt. Für Isaac sah sie wie ein Engel aus.

"Hey!", sagte sie und ihre Wangen nahmen einen leichten roten Ton an. Das ihr Herz genau so schnell wie seins schlug, beruhigte Isaac.

"Hey." Er reichte ihr den Regenschirm wie einen Blumenstrauß. Emilia lächelte ihn an, ehe sie ihn mit in das hell eingerichtete Haus zog. Isaac fühlt sich wohl in ihrer Nähe, und ihre warme Hand in seiner fühlte sich seltsam vertraut an.

"Ich hoffe du hast Hunger.", sagte sie schüchtern als sie Isaac in die Küche zog. Der Tisch war schon gedeckt und in Isaac breitete sich eine glühende Wärme aus. Niemand hatte bisher so viel für ihn getan.  
Emilia hatte nicht genau gewusst, was Isaac gerne essen würde. Daher hatte sie so ziemlich alles gekocht, was unter ihre Finger gekommen war. Auf dem Tisch waren Nudeln, Kartoffeln, Hähnchenschenkel, Gemüse und Salat.  
Isaac hielt ihre Hand immer noch in seiner, als er sie durch einen Impuls an sich zog und umarmte. Emilia quickte erschrocken auf, aber schlang ihre Arme ebenfalls um Isaacs Körper.

Der süße Duft ihres Parfums stieg ihm in die Nase. "Danke. Das ist perfekt.", sagte er. Emilias Herz klopfte bei seiner Berührung schneller, und dieses kleine Detail machte ihn schon zum glücklichsten Mann auf der Welt.

Während des Essens sah Emilia fasziniert zu, wie Isaac wirklich von _allem_ aß, dass sie gemacht hatte. Bedingt durch seine Wolfsgene hatte Isaac schon immer viel Hunger, aber es machte ihn auch tatsächlich glücklich von dem zu Essen, was extra nur für ihn gemacht wurde.  
Er wollte einfach alles über Emilia wissen. Daher saugte er auch jedes ihrer Worte auf, als sie von sich erzählte.

Ihre Eltern waren immer geschäftlich irgendwo unterwegs. Eine Haushälterin kam jeden Morgen und blieb bis drei Uhr, ehe sie nach Hause ging.  
Ihr Gesicht war Isaac so bekannt vorgekommen, weil sie auf die Beacon West Highschool und sein Team hatten vor einigen Monaten erst ein Spiel gegen das Team ihrer Schule gewonnen, und ihre beste Freundin ging mit einem der Spieler aus.  
Sie hatte auf der Tribüne gesessen, und sein Blick musste kurz über sie hinweg geflogen sein, aber er erinnerte sich dennoch an ihr Gesicht.

Als sie Isaac über seine Familie fragte, hatte er das Gefühl ihr alles erzählen zu können. Also tat er es.  
Er erzählte über seine Mutter, dass er ihr Tagebuch vor einigen Jahren erst gefunden hatte. Wie er gedacht hatte, dass sie an irgendeiner Krankheit gestorben war, sie aber wegen ihrer Depressionen nach Isaacs Geburt sich das Leben genommen hatte. Das sein Vater ihn geschlagen hatte.  
Von den Nächten, die er in der Kühltruhe verbracht hatte. Und er erzählte von seinen Freunden, die sich jetzt um ihn kümmerten. Er erzählte ihr nicht, was er und sein Rudel wirklich waren, aber er erzählte ihr von Erica und Boyd. Er erzählte, wie sehr er die Beiden vermisste und dann redete er über sein Leben mit seiner Chaostruppe. Und es fiel ihm so leicht ihr das alles zu erzählen, und sie wirkte aufrichtig interessiert an ihm.

Als die Beiden draußen auf dem Schaukelstuhl saßen, spürte er wie Emilia leicht zu ihm rutschte. Ihr Knie berührte seines und hinterließ ein seltsames Kribbeln in seinem Bauch.

Er fühlte sich in diesem Moment so wohl wie noch lange nicht mehr. Emilia ließ ihn wieder atmen, nahm den Druck von ihm. In ihrer Nähe konnte er so tun, als wäre er normal. Als wären Boyd und Erica nicht vom Alpha Rudel getötet worden, als würde der Darach nicht sein Unwesen treiben. Das alles interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Das Einzige dem er sich nun vollkommen widmete war Emilia und ihr Herzschlag, der immer höher ging, wenn er sie aus versehen berührte.

Nachdem sich Isaac und Emilia seit drei Wochen schon fast täglich gesehen hatten, drängten ihn seine Freunde dazu sie zu dem Lagerfeuer bei Derek einzuladen. Und sie stimmte zu, auch wenn es noch unklar war was Isaac und sie jetzt eigentlich waren.  
Sie hatten sich zwar täglich gesehen, aber außer Umarmungen und gelegentlich das Händchen halten, als Isaac ihre Hand manchmal ergriff, war nichts passiert. Und das frustrierte Emilia, da sie immer unsicherer wurde ob Isaac sie überhaupt auf diese Weise mochte, wie sie ihn.

Desto erstaunter war sie, als er sie seinen Freunden vorstellen wollte. Sie wusste, dass seine Freunde für ihn Familie waren. Deswegen fühlte sie sich so, als würde sie seine Eltern kennen lernen. Nur, dass es nicht nur zwei Leute waren, deren prüfenden Blicken sie standhalten musste, sondern gleich acht.  
Das Rudel gab sein Bestes um sie Willkommen zu heißen und Isaac fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er sah wie gut Emilia in die Runde passte. Sie verstand sich mit fast allen gut. Nur mit Cora, Peter und Jackson haperte es leicht, aber die drei waren auch ziemlich anstrengende Persönlichkeiten. Cora und Jackson würden sie erst aufnehmen, wenn sie Emilia besser kannten. Und Peter war ein Arschloch, der generell zu jedem distanziert war.

Gegen Abend saßen alle um das Lagerfeuer. Stockbrote und Marshmallows wurden in dem heißen Feuer geröstet und die Pärchen in der Gruppe hatten sich eng einander gekuschelt. Emilia sah zu Jackson und Lydia, dann zu Scott und Allison.  
Es versetzte ihr einen Stich, wie vertraut und liebevoll die beiden Paare miteinander umgingen. Es war seltsam zu sehen, wie Jackson und Scott ihre Freundinnen so ansahen, als würden sie ohne die beiden nicht mehr leben können. Ihr wurde in diesem Moment klar, dass sie genau das auchmit Isaac haben wollte.  
Isaac, der ihren Blick auf die Paare bemerkt hatte, schlang seinen Arme um ihren Oberkörper und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Mit einem erstickten Laut sah sie ihn aus aufgerissenen Augen an. Isaac lächelte sie an, und in diesem Moment sah sie, dass er sie genauso ansah, wie Jackson und Scott es bei Lydia und Allison taten.

Isaac fuhr ihr liebevoll durch die Haare, als sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust lehnte. Dieses mal war es an ihr, seinen Herzschlag zu hören. Und es machte ihr sichtlich Spaß zu bemerken, wie sein Herz immer schneller gegen seine Brust schlug, wenn sie ihre Finger mit seinen verschränkte oder kleine Kreise auf seinen nackten Oberarm zeichnete.

Als sie ihren Kopf hob, waren Isaacs Augen auf sie gerichtet. Ihr Herz schlug Rekorde, als sie sich leicht streckte und so ihr Gesicht näher an seins brachte. Mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch bemerkte sie, wie Isaac ebenfalls seinen Kopf neigte, seine Augen immer noch auf sie fixiert.  
Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als Isaac den letzten Abstand überbrückte und seine Lippen sanft auf ihre legte. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde ihr Herz für einige Sekunden aussetzen.

Isaac legte seine Hand sanft auf ihre Wange, so als hätte er Angst das sie unter seiner Berührung zerbrechen könnte. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich vertraut an und die Art wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte fühlte sich mehr als nur gut an. Isaacs Herz raste und er spürte eine Wärme in sich, die er so nie zuvor gefühlt hatte.  
Es fühlte sich _zu _gut an.

Emilia ließ einen überraschten Ton aus, als sie die Verhärtung in Isaacs Hose spürte. Ihre Wangen liefen rot an und sie starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Isaac, welcher außer Atem war. Damit die anderen nichts von seinem [style type="italic"]Problem[/style] mit bekamen, rutschte Emilia näher auf seinen Schoß, was das ganze nicht verbesserte. Isaacs Lippen verließ ein leises Keuchen und seine langen Finger legten sich um ihre Hüfte, um sie davon abzuhalten sich zu bewegen.

"Das macht es nur schlimmer.", flüsterte er und atmete tief ein.

"Oh, entschuldige!", rief Emilia und biss auf ihre Unterlippe. Isaac lachte leise auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich so gut wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.  
Er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal geliebt. Und das fühlte sich verdammt gut an.

_**Somebody's supposed to fall in love.**_  
_**Tear this place apart until you find me hiding, silenty I wait.**_  
_**You'll be excited just to see me someday, everything's okay.**_

Es war das schönste Gefühl, dass Isaac in der Lage war zu empfinden, wenn er Emilia dabei zusah wie sie zwischen seinen Freunden saß und mit ihnen umging, als würden sie die Truppe schon seit langem kennen.  
Scott und Stiles hatten ihn gratuliert, weil er eine Freundin hatte die die beiden wirklich mochten. Und seine größte Sorge, dass Allison und Lydia sich nicht mit ihr verstehen könnten, war verflogen als Lydia und Allison Emilia am Ende mehr für sich beansprucht hatten, als er.

Isaac lag auf Emilias Bett. Ihre Eltern waren mal wieder weg, und er wusste das es langsam Zeit wurde das er sie kennen lernen würde. Isaac und Emilia waren schon seit drei Monaten ein Paar, und es waren die schönsten drei Monate seines Lebens gewesen.  
Sie lag neben ihm, ihr Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt und sie fuhr langsam mit ihrem Finger über Isaacs Brust hinab zu seinem Bauch. Er schloss seine Augen und spürte seinen Herzschlag schneller werden, als ihre warmen Finger unter sein T-Shirt fuhren und langsam immer tiefer wanderten.

"Isaac..", flüsterte sie leise als sie sich aufsetzte. Mit einer Bewegung hatte Isaac sie auf sich gezogen, und seine Lippen begierig auf ihre gedrückt. Ein leises Keuchen verließ ihre Lippen und sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Ein Feuer, dass davor nur eine kleine Flamme war, loderte in ihr und ihr Körper verlangte nach mehr.

Ihre Hüfte kreiste absichtlich auf seinem Schoß, als seine Lippen ein leises Knurren entwich.

"Emilia ..", seufzte er und drehte sich so, dass sie unter ihm lag. Er war zwischen ihren Beinen und Emilia konnte die Auswirkungen ihrer Knutscherei an ihr Unterleib gepresst spüren. Ihr Herz raste und Isaacs Lippen waren plötzlich an ihrem Kiefer, wanderten über ihren Hals und seine Zunge hinterließ eine warme Spur auf ihrem Hals. Seine Lippen drückten sich wieder hungrig auf ihre und sie drückte ihr Becken gegen seine, versuchte das brennende Verlangen zu sättigen.

Isaac stöhnte leise auf und vergrub seine Hände in den Laken unter seinen Fingern. Er löste seine Lippen von ihren und versuchte sich schwer atmend wieder zu beruhigen.

"Em.. Wir müssen aufhören, sonst ..", seine Stimme klang brüchig. "Wenn du so weiter machst, kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Ein kleines Grinsen zierte ihre Lippen. "Was ist, wenn ich genau das will?"

Isaac sah sie aus aufgerissenen Augen an, als sie plötzlich ihre Hand an seinen Hosenbund wandern ließ. Als sie seine Hose aufmachte und ihre Hand langsam über seine Erregung strich, zischte er leise aus.  
Nun konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren. Er drückte sie gegen das Bett und seine Zähne hinterließen kleine Bissspuren an ihrem Körper.  
Seine Lippen und Hände waren überall, und schon allein die Tatsache das er Emilia so nah war wie noch nie, brachte sein Herz zum höher schlagen.

Die Beiden lagen immer noch im Bett, als Emilia über Isaacs nackten Oberkörper strich. Es war schön seine Wärme zu spüren, und sie fühlte sich unheimlich wohl bei ihm.

"Wieso bist du damals eigentlich raus gekommen?", wollte Isaac plötzlich wissen.

Emilia hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, ehe sie weiterhin kleine Muster auf seine Brust zeichnete. "Was meinst du?", fragte sie.

"Damals, als wir uns zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten. Es war nachts und du wusstest nicht wer ich war, aber du bist trotzdem raus gekommen. Und du hast dich zu mir gesetzt, hast da noch gesessen bis ich aufgestanden bin und dir versprechen musste, dass ich sofort eine warme Dusche nehme, damit ich mich nicht erkälte."

Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen, als sie daran zurück dachte. Es kam ihr so vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. "Ich habe gesehen, wie du stundenlang da draußen rumgesessen hast in dem Regen. Und du sahst so.. verloren aus. Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie habe ich mich in dir wieder gesehen. Ich habe das gesehen, was ich damals gefühlt habe." Ihr Blick ist auf einen Punkt an der Wand fixiert, als ob sie einige Erinnerungen zurück halten würde. "Ich hatte damals auch niemanden, Isaac. Ich war alleine .. viel einsamer als du weißt."

Isaac spürte, dass irgendetwas nicht richtig war. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit der Art, wie sie sprach und wie ihr Herzschlag sich verlangsamte.

"Emilia, ist alles in Ord-.." Er verharrte in seiner Bewegung, als er etwas nasses an seine Brust tropfen spürte. Sein Herz zerriss in tausende Stücke, als eine weitere Träne auf seine Brust fiel.  
Er drückte seine Freundin eng an sich. "Emilia, was ist los?", wollte er alarmiert wissen. "I-Ich .. du wolltest das doch, oder? Ich hab doch nichts gemacht, was du nicht auch wolltest?"

Emilia schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Isaac. Das war .. perfekt."

In Isaac schürte sich etwas zusammen, als er mit seltsam zurück haltender Stimme fragte: "Was ist es dann?"  
Emilias Körper versteifte sich, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelte. Die Worte wollten ihr nicht über die Lippen kommen, also versuchte sie es zu vertuschen.

"Nichts. Wirklich, ich habe nur so lange auf dich gewartet. Auf jemanden, der mich wieder leben lässt."  
Isaac war zwar immer noch skeptisch, aber er wollte sie zu nichts drängen. Er schlang seinen Arme beschützend um ihre Taille und gab ihr wieder das Gefühl der Geborgenheit.

Isaac hatte Emilia schon einige Male an ihrer Schule abgeholt. Emilia mochte das gar nicht, und sie war immer darauf bedacht so schnell wie möglich mit ihm zu verschwinden. Dieses Mal war es aber anders.  
Isaac war früher da, und er lehnte an seinem Wagen und sah auf das Schulgebäude. Er hatte heute etwas Besonderes für Emilia geplant. Er hatte diesen Monat die Auszahlungen der Rente seines Vaters bekommen, und er hatte mit dem Geld das getan, was ihm als das einzige Richtige vorkam. Er hatte ihr eine Kette aus Gold gekauft, mit einem Diamantanhänger in der Form eines Wolfes.  
Sie waren schon seit einem halben Jahr zusammen und Isaac fand, dass dies gefeiert werden musste. Er hatte Scott und Stiles beauftragt eine kleine Grillparty zu veranstalten, auf die sie nachher dann fahren würden.

Weil er so nervös gewesen war, sie wiederzusehen, war er tatsächlich eine halbe Stunde früher aufgetaucht als vereinbart. Seine Kehle fühlte sich trocken an, und er beschloss in dem Gebäude nach einem Automaten zu suchen.  
Als er den ersten Schritt in den Korridor von Beacon West tat, hörte er es ganz leise. Ihre Stimme kitzelte seine Ohren und ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Aber nicht wie normalerweise vor Freude, sondern vor Angst.

Irgendjemand schrie gedämpft auf, und dieser jemand war Isaacs Mädchen.

Alle möglichen Gedanken schossen Isaac durch den Kopf, als er ihren Duft lokalisierte und die Treppen hoch stürmte. War sie ein Ziel des Darachs geworden? Hatte das Alpha Rudel irgendetwas damit zu tun?

Für das was er oben sah, war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

Nach all den supernatürlichen Wahnsinn, mit denen Isaac es schon seit einem Jahr zu tun hatte, hatte er gänzlich vergessen, das es keine übernatürliche Kraft brauchte, um Grausam zu sein. Er hatte komplett vergessen, dass es nicht nur Werwölfe, Jäger oder Druiden waren, die seinem Mädchen etwas antun könnten. Er hatte die kleinste, aber dennoch effektive, Bedrohung übersehen.

Emilia stand an eines der Spinde gedrückt, während ein Mädchen das vielleicht nur ein Jahr älter als sie es war ihre Faust hob und sie dann auf Emilias Gesicht zurasen ließ. Unter dem Druck des Aufpralls wurde ihr Kopf zur Seite gerissen.  
Ein lautes Knurren ertönte. Isaac war mit einem Mal vor den beiden Mädchen, hatte die Ältere gepackt und zur Seite geschleudert. Das verdutzte Mädchen landete auf dem Boden und stöhnte leise auf.

Emilias Augen waren immer noch voller Angst geschlossen, als Isaac sie in seine Arme schloss. Seine Augen fixierten das blonde Mädchen auf dem Boden, als seine Augen einen goldenen Ton annahmen. Er würde sich später um sie kümmern, jetzt musste er dafür sorgen das Emilia aufhörte zu zittern. Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung hatte er sie hochgehoben und trug sie wie eine - nein, seine - Braut nach draußen zu seinem Wagen.  
Ihre Arme waren um seinen Hals geschlungen und sie klammerte sich an ihn fest.

Isaac löste ihren Griff um seinen Nacken, um mit wachsender Wut über ihr Gesicht zu streichen. Das Blut pulsierte schmerzhaft gegen ihre Wange und obwohl Isaac wusste, dass der Schmerz nicht unerträglich war, sah er auf seine Adern, die nun schwarz hervorstanden, und nahm ihren Schmerz.

"Emilia, schau mich an.", sagte Isaac sanft. Die Augen des Mädchens waren fest auf ihre Hände gerichtet, aber auf Isaacs Aufforderung hin hob sie ihren Kopf an um ihre Augen auf seine zu fixieren. "Seit wie lange geht das schon so?", wollte er wissen.

Es dauerte, bis Emilia sich dazu durch rang zu antworten. "Es hatte aufgehört. Ein paar Wochen nachdem ich dich kennen gelernt habe. Aber in letzter Zeit scheine ich wieder irgendetwas falsch zu machen, ich-.."

"Du machst gar _nichts_ falsch.", unterbrach Isaac sie harsch. Emilia hatte ihn noch nie wütend gesehen. Verzweifelt, Traurig, Glücklich und sogar Hoffnungslos. Aber noch nie hatte sie Isaacs aggressive Seite kennen gelernt. "Ich verspreche dir, dass sowas nie wieder mehr vorkommen wird." .

Isaac beschloss, dass die Grillparty für heute ausfallen müsste. Er nahm Emilia mit in die Wälder, an der Stelle wo die Klippen so hoch in den Himmel ragten, dass sie die ganze Stadt sehen konnten. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen, als er ihr die Kette umlegte.  
Erschrocken griff Emilia nach dem Anhänger, ihre Augen wurden groß.

"Isaac, das muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Ich kann das nicht annehmen.", protestierte sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sie so zu sich das er sie ansehen konnte und strich mit einer Hand über ihre Wange.  
"Du bist meins. Und alle sollen das Wissen.", sagte er ernst.

"Und da reicht keine einfache Kette aus dem Kaugummi-Automaten?", wollte sie wissen. "Isaac, ich will und kann das nicht annehmen. Das ist Gold! Und .. oh gott, ist das ein echter Diamant?"

Isaac grinste. Um seine Freundin zum schweigen zu bringen, drückte er seine Lippen auf ihre und es war ziemlich effektiv. Mit einem Schlag war Emilia ruhig und schlang ihre Arme um Isaacs Nacken. In diesem Moment fühlte sich Isaac lebendig. Und dieser Moment schien unendlich zu sein.

"Du bewahrst mich davor, wieder in das dunkle Loch zu fallen. Du bist mein Schutzengel.", sagte Isaac als er ihr sanft über die Arme strich.

_**Love, don't forget to bleed so slowly.**_

_**Haunted hearts we melt over the fabric of your floor.**_

_**I'm holdin' her just like she's gold, but**_  
_**I've been running from the sun. Oh no, no.**_  
_**And if I ever catch the ones who hurt you,**_  
_**I'm hoping that God looks away this time.**_  
_**Why would I let you go?**_

Isaac war genervt. Er hatte gehofft, den heutigen Abend mit Emilia verbringen zu können. Er hatte sie in den letzten Tagen kaum gesehen, weil der Darach ihnen wieder alle möglichen Probleme bereitete und sie sich auf ihre letzten Prüfungen vorbereitet hatte.  
Und gerade an diesem Tag, wo er sie hätte sehen können, musste Derek eine Besprechung einberufen.

Chris Argent hatte ein neues Ziel markiert, an dem der Darach zu schlagen würde. Und das ganze Rudel war in Alarmbereitschaft, um dieses Mal nicht nur einen toten Körper zu finden, sondern da zu sein bevor es zu spät war.  
Der Darach hatte sich den Beacon Hills Cemetery ausgesucht, und da Isaac früher dort oft gearbeitet hatte, kannte er sich am besten dort aus. Scott, Stiles und Derek würden im Dreier Team gehen, während Allison, Jackson und er ein weiteres Team bildeten. Zur Sicherheit würden Cora den Friedhof absperren, damit keine Passanten mit rein gezogen wurden oder der Darach flüchten konnte.  
Peter interessierte nicht, dass vermutlich ein weiteres Menschenleben auf dem Spiel stand.

Also liefen sie los, und nach knapp zwei Minuten wurden sie alle voneinander getrennt. Isaac fluchte, als er sich alleine mitten auf dem Friedhof wiederfand. Aber er kannte die Fährte seiner Freunde, also rannte er los und versuchte dabei so wachsam wie möglich zu sein. Als er an dem südlichen Teil des Friedhofs ankam, bemerkte er das seine Freunde schon in einer Gruppe um einen Baum standen.  
Stiles war der erste, der ihn bemerkte. Sein Gesicht hatte einen komischen Ausdruck, und er ging auf Isaac zu, um ihn die Sicht zu versperren.

"Was ist los? Sind wir schon wieder zu spät?", wollte Jackson wissen, der nun ebenfalls angelangt war. Hinter ihm kam auch Allison und sie drängte sich direkt zu Scott, als ihr Blick auf die Leiche fiel. Sie schrie auf und schlug ihre Hand vor ihrem Mund, Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.  
Isaac wollte auch sehen, wer dem Darach zum Opfer gefallen war, aber Stiles stand immer noch vor ihm und versperrte ihm die Sicht.

Als er versuchte, an Stiles vorbei zu kommen, stellte sich nun auch Derek vor ihm und schob ihn weiter zurück. Isaac war verwirrt.

"Bringt ihn weg.", flüsterte Derek zu Scott, und als Jackson ebenfalls einen Blick auf den Baum erhaschte, wurde der Junge blass und drehte sich mit einem erschrockenen Gesicht zu Isaac.  
Isaac spürte, wie Panik sich in ihm ausbreitete. Er schubste Stiles weg, aber Derek hielt ihn fest und ihn konnte Isaac nicht so einfach zur Seite schieben.

"Derek, wer ist es? Wen hat der Darach getötet?"

Allison schluchzte laut auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Derek hielt Isaac fester, und zwang ihn still stehen zu bleiben. Und der Duft traf ihn wie eine Faust in die Magengrube. Erdbeerlotion und ein dezentes Parfum.

Ein lautes Heulen durchdrang seine Kehle, als er seine Krallen in Dereks Arme bohrte und ihn wegschubste. Mit zittrigen Knien stürzte er zwischen seinen Freunden hinweg und fiel vor der Leiche auf die Knie.  
An den Baum gefesselt, mit einem leeren Blick und Kratzern über das Gesicht verteilt, erkannte er sein Mädchen.

Er schrie auf, versuchte den Draht mit seinen Krallen zu zerschneiden. Der Maschendraht schnitt in seine Hände und als er sie endlich in seine Arme nahm, war ihre Haut kalt und ihr Körper leblos. Isaac sank auf die Knie, drückte sie an seine Brust.  
Scott legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und Stiles setzte sich neben ihn, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Aber es gab nichts mehr, was ihn halten könnte.

Die Sonne schien hell im Morgenhimmel, als Derek ihm den toten Körper aus den Armen nahm. Isaac fiel. Er fiel in ein dunkles Loch, aus dem er nie wieder mehr raus kommen würde.

_"You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around_  
_thinking you can stop people from getting killed but all you do is show up late._

_All you really do is find the bodies."_

_— Cora to Lydia, Scott, and Stiles in The Girl Who Knew Too Much._

Die ersten Tropfen fielen auf seinen Nacken. Isaac stand mit gesenktem Kopf neben Scott und Stiles, während es zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr regnete. Das Grab vor ihnen war frisch, bunte Blumen lagen auf dem Grabstein. Die anderen waren schon gegangen, nur Scott und Stiles standen noch mit ihm. Aber auch sie gingen nachdem die Nacht eingebrochen war.

Isaac ließ sich neben den Grabstein fallen, seine Hände vergruben sich in die nasse Erde. Er fühlte nichts. Keinen Schmerz, keine Trauer, keine Wut. Er war leer.

Sie war gegangen und hatte ihn mit sich genommen. Die Kluft, die sie hatte schließen können, war aufgerissen und hatte alles andere das ihn noch am Leben gehalten hatte mit in die Dunkelheit gezogen. Sein Körper war zwar noch biologisch lebendig, aber er war tot.

Gestorben, so wie es war.

_**Tear this place apart until you find me hiding, silently I wait.**_

_**You'll be excited just to see me someday. Everything's ok.**_

_Ende._

_So! Das ist meine erste Fanfiktion in diesem Fandom, und da Isaac mein Lieblingscharakter ist, musste es natürlich eine Geschichte über ihn sein :)_  
_Ich hoffe es gefällt allen, die es bis hierher geschafft haben. ;D_


End file.
